1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors used with electronic devices such as computers. More specifically, the present invention relates to connectors used with communications cards that allow computers to be connected to electronic devices and communications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers and other electronic equipment frequently use communications cards to allow electrical communication to be established between electronic devices or to allow electronic devices to be connected to communication systems. The communications cards are typically located internally within the computer or electronic equipment and the cards are relatively small in size. These communications cards, for example, are commonly used with modems, fax/modems, Local Area Network (LAN) adaptors and cellular telephone equipment.
Conventional communications cards are often constructed according to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) guidelines, which set forth the physical specifications and electronic architecture of the cards (also known as PC cards). The PCMCIA guidelines define three types of cards and sockets for support of electronic equipment. For instance, PCMCIA standards require all PC cards to have the same length and width (roughly the size of a credit card), and each card includes a connector to allow it to be connected to the computer or other host device. In particular, according to the known PCMCIA standards, PC cards have a length of 85.6 mm (3.4 inches), a width of 54.0 mm (2.1 inches), and a height of 3.3 mm (0.1 inches), 5.0 mm (0.2 inches) or 10.5 mm (0.4 inches) depending upon if the card is a Type I card, Type II card or Type III card, respectively. Type I PC cards are typically used for memory devices such as read only memory (RAM), flash memory or static random access memory (SRAM). Type II PC cards are generally used with input/output (I/O) devices such as data/fax modems, LANs and mass storage devices. Type III PC cards are used for devices whose components are thicker and require additional space. The PCMCIA Guidelines also define corresponding types of sockets. Type I sockets support only Type I cards, Type II sockets support Type I and II cards, and Type III sockets support all three types of cards.
A conventional PC card 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The PC card 10 has a generally rectangular shaped body with a top surface 12, a bottom surface 14, a right side 16, a left side 18, a front end 20 and a rear end 22. The terms xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crearxe2x80x9d are used in reference to the direction in which the PC card 10 is inserted into the receiving socket. The front end 20 of the PC card 10 includes a 68-pin connector 24 that is used to connect the card to an electronic device such as a notebook or lap top computer. Disposed within the PC card 10 is a printed circuit board or substrate 26 with various electronic components 28 that provide the necessary circuitry to perform the intended functions of the PC card.
Additionally, a variety of connectors have been developed in order to facilitate electrical communication between electronic devices and to allow electronic devices to be connected to communication systems. Conventional connectors typically include a plug and a corresponding jack that is sized and shaped to receive the plug. Thus, when the plug is inserted into the jack, the connector allows electrical communication to be established between the plug and the jack.
Conventional connectors are frequently constructed according to standards that are well known in the art to promote compatibility and interchangeability. These standard connectors allow various electronic devices and communication systems to be interconnected or linked as desired by the user. A conventional connector that is well known in the art is the RJ-xx series of connectors, such as the RJ-11, RJ-12 and RJ-45 connectors. The RJ series of connectors include a plug and a corresponding jack that is sized and configured to receive the plug. The RJ-11 connector, for example, includes four or six contact pins and is commonly used to attach communication devices, such as telephones, facsimile machines and moderns, to electronic devices. The RJ-45 connector includes eight contact pins and it is frequently used to connect LANs or Ethernets to electronic devices. The RJ series of connectors have the same overall configuration except for slightly different widths. Thus, the RJ-11 and RJ-45 connectors have the same general configuration, but the RJ-45 connector is slightly wider than the RJ-11 connector.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional RJ series connector 30, such as a RJ-11 connector, includes a jack 32 and a plug 34. The plug 34 includes a rectangular contact pin block 36 with a front end 38, a rear end 40, a top surface 42, a bottom surface 44 and a plurality of contacts 46 located proximate the front end of the block. The contacts 46 are recessed within tracks formed in the contact pin block 36, and the contacts are accessible from the front end 38 and bottom surface 44 of the block. A cable 48 is used to electrically connect the plug 34 to a communications system or other electronic device. The front end 38 of the contact pin block 36 typically includes a pair of notches that define front abutment surfaces 50 that are perpendicular to the top surface 42 of the block.
A biased retention clip 52 extends from the top surface 42 of the contact pin block 36. The biased clip 52 includes a broad base 54 in which the front end is integrally attached to the top surface 42 or front end 38 of the block 36, and the other end includes a narrow tab 56 extending away from the base 54. An abrupt transition between the base 54 and the tab 56 creates a pair of retention edges 58 on both sides of the tab 56. The biased clip 52 extends at an angle relative to the top surface 42 of the contact pin block 36 and the biased clip may be elastically deformed towards the top surface of the contact pin block to allow the plug 34 to be inserted and removed from the jack 32.
As best seen in FIG. 2, the jack 32 includes an aperture 60 that is sized and configured to receive the plug 34. The aperture 60 includes a first pair of notches 62 with a first opening 63 disposed between this first pair of notches, and a second pair of notches 64 with a second opening 65 disposed between this second pair of notches. When it is desired to insert the plug 34 into the jack 32, the user depresses the biased clip 52 towards the top surface 42 of the contact pin block 36 and this permits the plug to be inserted into the receptacle. After the plug 34 is inserted into the jack 32, the user releases the biased clip 52 and, as shown in FIG. 3, the biased clip returns to its original position. The plug 34 is securely held within the jack 32 because the retention edges 58 of the biased clip 52 engage the inner surfaces of the second pair of notches 64 and the narrow tab 56 extends through the opening 65 formed between the second pair of notches.
Alternatively, instead of the user depressing the biased clip 52 towards the top surface 42 of the contact pin block 36, the user can simply insert the plug 34 into the aperture 60 and the base 54 of the biased clip 52 will engage the lower surfaces of the second pair of notches 64. This engagement of the base 54 with the lower surfaces of the second pair of notches 64 forces the biased clip 52 downwardly towards the upper surface 42 of the contact pin block 36, and this allows the plug 34 to be inserted into the jack 32. In either case, the plug 34 is securely held within the jack 32 and it cannot be removed by simply pulling on the plug or cable 48 in a direction away from the receptacle. Instead, the biased clip 52 must be depressed towards the upper surface 42 of the contact pin block 36 in order to remove the plug 34 from the receptacle 60.
If excessive force to remove the plug 34 from the jack 32 is applied to either the plug or the cable 48 without depressing the biased clip 52, the biased clip will break. That is, because the biased clip 52 extends through the opening 65 and the retention edges 58 securely engage the inner surface of the second pair of notches 64, the plug 34 cannot be removed from the receptacle without depressing the biased clip. Thus, the biased clip 52 will break and the plug 34 will fail if too much force is applied to the cable 48 or plug 34 without depressing the biased clip 52. Accordingly, if the cable 48 is accidentally stepped on or tripped over, or the computer is suddenly moved, for example, this may break the biased clip 52. Disadvantageously, if the biased clip 52 is broken, the plug 34 must be replaced. Replacement of the plug 34 is frequently time consuming, inconvenient and awkward. Further, the user may be unable to use the communications or electronic device while the plug 34 is broken.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the jack 32 includes a plurality of contact pins 66 that elastically deform or deflect as the plug 34 is inserted into the aperture 60. In greater detail, each contact pin 66 includes a wire with a straight section 68 and a contact section 70 that are joined by a bend 72. As shown in phantom in FIG. 3, the wire is bent at an angle xcex1 of at least 120xc2x0 with respect to the straight section 68 when the plug 34 is not inserted into the jack 32. When the plug 34 is inserted into the jack 32, the contact 46 on the plug 34 pushes the contact section 70 of the pin 66 downwardly towards the straight section 68 until the contact pin is bent or folded back upon itself at an angle of about 180xc2x0. Disadvantageously, bending the contact pin 66 at this severe angle creates significant stresses in the contact pin proximate the bend 72, which may lead to failure of the pin.
The electronic devices used with these conventional RJ series connectors are becoming smaller and smaller. Because these electronic devices are becoming smaller, one or more of the dimensions of the RJ series connector may now be larger than one or more of the dimensions of the electronic device. For example, communications cards that comply with PCMCIA guidelines have a height that is less than the height of conventional RJ series connectors. In particular, communications cards that comply with PCMCIA standards have a height of 10.5 mm for a Type III PC card, but conventional RJ-11 jacks have a minimum height of at least 12.0 mm. Thus, a conventional RJ-11 jack cannot be mounted in a PC card because the height of the RJ-11 jack exceeds the height limitation of the PC card.
As shown in FIG. 4, a known device to connect a RJ series connector to a PC card includes a physical/electrical connector 80 that is attached to the rear end of a PC card 82. The physical/electrical connector 80 includes a generally rectangular shaped body 84 with a conventional RJ series jack or receptacle 86. Disadvantageously, because the physical/electrical connector 80 extends outwardly from the computer 88, the computer may no longer fit within its carrying case, the protruding connector may be easily broken or damaged, the protruding connector may limit the potential uses of the computer, and the connector alters the aesthetics of the computer.
It is also known to use flexible connectors or adaptors to connect RJ series connectors to a communications card. These known adaptors, however, suffer from several drawbacks such as requiring the user to externally carry the adapter from the computer. Thus, the user must remember to bring the adaptor, otherwise the communications card cannot be used. Disadvantageously, users commonly misplace or lose such adaptors. In addition, these known adaptors are typically bulky and that exacerbates the problems associated with externally carrying the adaptor. In addition, these known adaptors typically extend well beyond the periphery of the host computer and that limits the usefulness of the adaptor, and often poses problems when used in tight space confinements.
Other known devices have been developed in order to allow conventional RJ series connectors to be used with PC cards. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,404; 5,335,099; 5,338,210; 5,547,401; 5,727,972 and 5,816,832 disclose assorted devices and methods to connect RJ series connectors to PC cards and other electronic devices. These patents are assigned to the same assignee as the present application and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. Briefly, the above-listed patents generally disclose a thin plate that is slidably mounted to a PC card. The thin plate includes a top surface with an aperture formed therein and a plurality of contact wires mounted to the thin plate. Each contact wire includes a first end that is freely exposed within the aperture and a second end that is connected to the thin plate. A flexible wire ribbon is typically used to electrically connect the second end of the contact wires to contacts on a printed circuit board located within the PC card.
As known in the art, the thin plate selectively slides between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the aperture is exposed such that a corresponding plug, such as a RJ-11 plug, can be inserted and the contacts on the plug engage the contact wires extending into the aperture. This allows electrical connection to be established between the plug and the printed circuit board. In particular, electrical communication is established between the plug, contact wires, flexible wire ribbon and printed circuit board. When not in use, the thin plate is retracted into the PC card and the aperture is not exposed. The flexible wire ribbon allows the thin plate to be repeatedly moved between the extended and retracted positions because it freely bends or folds as the plate is moved.
Another known device for using a RJ series connector with a PC card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,332 issued to Glad. As shown in FIG. 5, the Glad patent discloses a communications card 90 that follows the PCMCIA card Type III standards for dimensions and configuration. The Type III PC card 90 includes two receptacles 92, 94 that are designed to receive standard RJ-xx plugs (specifically, a RJ-11 plug and a RJ-45 plug). The Type III PC card 90 also includes an upper surface 96 and a lower surface 98 that form a portion of the housing of the communications card. The Glad patent explains that because the height of a PCMCIA Type III card is still not great enough to allow standard RJ-xx series receptacles to be mounted therein, T-shaped cutouts 100 are removed from the housing of the communications card 40. The T-shaped cutouts 100 accommodate the biased clip 102 and the ridge 104 present on the connector plug 106. The shape of the T-shaped cutout 100 engages the biased clip 102 and the ridge 104 to hold the plug 106 in place. The Type III PC card height limitation of 10.5 mm, however, is not satisfied when the connector plug is inserted into the receptacles because the biased clip 102 extends through the cutout 100 and protrudes through the tipper surface 96 of the housing. Disadvantageously, the biased clip 102 can be easily broken or damaged because it protrudes through the upper surface 96 of the card 90. Additionally, the protruding clip 102 may limit design options and uses of the communications card because it does not satisfy the Type III PC card configuration and size requirements. Further, the PC card 90 may not be used in close fitting Type III sockets because the socket may prevent the biased clip 102 from extending through the cutout 100. Thus, the connector plug 106 will not be secured to the PC card 90.
Still another known device for connecting a RJ series connector to a PC card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,731 issued to Laity. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a plug 110 is inserted into a receptacle 112 located between upper and lower surfaces 114, 116 of a communications card 118. The receptacle 112 includes a cutout 120 to allow the biased clip 122 of the plug 110 to extend through an outer surface of the communications card 118. Specifically, by providing an open bottom (or cutout) in the receptacle, the retention clip, in the fully inserted position of the modular plug, is permitted to project outwardly from the lower, horizontal outer surface of the card. Accordingly, the 10.5 mm height of the Type III card can incorporate a receptacle conforming to the FCC RJ connector standards, if there are cutouts in the lower outer surface of the card.
The Laity patent discloses a complicated structure with a plurality of components that is used to physically and electrically connect the plug 110 to the communications card 118. For example, disposed between the upper and lower surfaces 114, 116 of the communications card 118 are contact wires 124 that include a first end 126 soldered to the upper surface of the printed circuit board 128 and a second end 130 that extends into the receptacle 112. As seen in FIG. 6, the contact wires 124 include a first angled section 132 that is bent at a 180xc2x0 angle such that the wire is folded back upon itself and a second angled section 134 that is bent at a 90xc2x0 angle.
In greater detail, the housing of the communications card 118 defines the receptacles 112, and the receptacles are sized and configured to closely receive standard RJ-type modular plugs. A contact block with planar abutment surfaces is engaged by and bonded to the upper surface of the rear margin of the printed circuit board 128. Vertical slots in the wall of the contact block are longitudinally aligned with grooves in the interior surface of the top wall of the receptacle body. The first ends or solder tails 126 of the contact wires 124, which are soldered to the printed circuit board 128, are contained within the longitudinal confines of recesses. After fabrication of the subassembly comprising the contact block and the printed circuit board, these recesses facilitate inspection of the integrity of the solder joints connecting the first ends 126 of the contact wires 124 to the printed circuit board 128 and provide sufficient space to permit resoldering if necessary. Disadvantageously, if the receptacles in the housing are not exactly aligned with the contact block, the slots in the wall of the contact block and the grooves in the inner surface of the receptacle will not be aligned. This undesirably causes the pins to be laterally deformed and may result in the failure of the connector. Additionally, hand soldering of the contact wires 124 to the printed circuit board 128 is time consuming, expensive and unreliable. Further, because the contact block is permanently attached to the substrate, this forces the user to dispose of the entire communications card if the connector is broken or damaged. Finally, the biased clip of the plug is more likely to be broken or damaged because it protrudes through an outer surface of the communications card, and the protruding clip may limit the usefulness of the card.
A need therefore exists for a modular jack for a Type III PC card in which the connector plug is contained within a receptacle and the connector plug does not protrude through either the top or bottom surfaces of the PC card.
The modular jack of the present invention advantageously allows communications cards to be connected to standard RJ series plugs without deviating from the Type III PC card size and configuration requirements, even if the plug is inserted into the jack. The modular jack also allows communications cards to be interconnected with various electronic devices and communications systems because it is configured to receive standard RJ series plugs. The modular jack also allows communications cards to be quickly, easily and securely connected and disconnected to desired electronic devices and communications systems. This permits the communications cards to be readily used with portable systems or while traveling. Further, the modular jack requires no changes or modifications to the standard RJ series plugs.
One aspect of the present invention is a modular jack that is mounted to a Type III PC card. Significantly, when the plug is received within the jack, no portion of the plug or modular jack violates the Type III PC card height limitation of 10.5 mm.
Another aspect is a modular jack with a receptacle in the front surface of a modular jack. When the plug is inserted into the receptacle, the plug is contained within a receptacle and no portion of the plug, including the biased clip, extends through another surface of the modular jack. Significantly, because no portion of the plug protrudes through the upper or lower surfaces of the modular jack when the plug is inserted into the jack, the modular jack and the received plug satisfy the 10.5 mm height limitation of a Type III PC card. Advantageously, because no portion of the biased clip protrudes through the upper or lower surfaces of the modular jack, the clip is less likely to be broken or damaged.
Still another aspect is a modular jack that includes a latching area that allows the plug to be removed from the receptacle without depressing the biased clip if sufficient force is applied to the plug. Thus, if sufficient force is applied to the plug or the cable attached to the plug, the latching area allows the plug to be released from the receptacle without breaking the biased clip or pulling the cable out of the plug. Advantageously, if a large force is accidentally applied to the plug or cable, such as the user stepping on the cable or the computer being unexpectedly moved, the latching area allows the plug to be released from the receptacle without damaging the plug or receptacle.
Yet another aspect is a modular jack with one or more receptacles that allow a RJ series plug to be simply and easily connected and disconnected from a Type III PC card without the use of any adaptors, connectors, or any moving parts. Advantageously, the modular jack is relatively inexpensive to construct and assemble because the connector does not contain any complicated structures or movable parts.
Another aspect is a modular jack with a receptacle that is sized and configured to securely hold a RJ series plug within the receptacle while the biased clip is positioned in a partially compressed configuration. Advantageously, because the biased clip remains partially compressed, the biased clip continually pushes the front and lower surfaces of the plug into the receptacle and that causes the contacts in the receptacle to positively engage the corresponding contacts in the plug. This results in improved electrical communication between the plug and the modular jack.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a modular jack that can be directly attached to a desired electronic device such as a computer. Advantageously, when the plug is received within the modular jack, no portion of the plug or modular has a height that is greater that about 10.5 mm.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a modular jack with a receptacle that is sized and configured to hold a RJ series plug while maintaining an overall modular jack height that is generally equal to or less than 10.5 mm. Significantly, as computers are driven to thinner and thinner profiles, the modular jack can be mounted to a side of the computer.